


Mix-n-Match Family

by Beautiful_Tyrant77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Tyrant77/pseuds/Beautiful_Tyrant77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger wanted to fix the world but right now all she needed to fix was her best mistake... to an extent of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix-n-Match Family

 

  
Meething the Mother

The bushy haired women trudged through the shadow filled corridor of the Ministry. The darkness hiding the circles under her chocolate colored eyes. Her usual silky peach skin was now a sickly pale tone. Her head was throbbing and she was getting feverish chills. She felt exhausted but refused to stay home, as she was on the verge of figuring out the  cure for the Longbottom's situation. The young women refused to return home to rest regardless of her best friend's attempts to forces her to do so.  

"Please Hermione you have to go back home to rest," the messy haired boy begged, to no avail. Hermione Granger was deaf to his pleads, her fleeting  thoughts direct toward the cure. The boy sighed running a hand through his already messy hair giving full view of his scar. "Please Hermione. If you get some rest you'll get your answers much quicker.” They had just arrive at the office given to her for her research.  
"Harry not now. We almost got it. We're so close..." She paused, her voice coming out in a whisper. "Harry we could help Fred and Cedric and the Longbottoms. I --." Harry knew she wanted to say more but she just, couldn't. You could hear her voice had begun to quiver and Harry could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Hermione there you are I was... Harry-- Harry what are you doing here?" The man asked, as he entered the office, his familiar husky voice instantly catching Harry's attention.

"I'm trying to get Hermione to go home. She isn't feeling too well and refuses to rest. I don't want her--." Harry stopped mid sentence, interrupted by both a clearly annoyed Hermione, and a unsurprised Neville.

" I'm a grown women Harry. I can take care of myself." She said at the same time Neville spoke.

 

"Just leave her, all we can do is make things easier for her." She huffed, raising her nose to the air before stomping away to the lab. The two men watched her leave, while Harry swayed his head side to side in disappointment. He get everything because he's Harry Sodding Potter but this time being Harry Potter – his scar – did not get him what he wanted.  
 

Several hours later found Hermione even more exhausted than before. The potion fumes had caused her hair to grow ever larger and bushier than before. Her stomach was growling, but she paid no heed. Neville was no longer there and Harry had returned attempting to coax her into to eating lunch. His attempts were met with a cold shoulder. Without Hermione's knowledge he looked around the room his eyes settling on the cooling cauldron.

"Fine if you want to ignore me, I'll be taking this with me." Harry stated, while stupidly reaching out to grab the cauldron without knowing whether it was dangerous or not, though finally his words catching Hermione's attention. Her eyes became wide and her mouth opened as she began to warned Harry of the dangers.

"Harry no, don't touch that it might still be hot!" Hermione exclaimed, but it had come to late. Harry had already grabbed the cauldron and had turn around attempting to leave with the potion. His plan would have worked had Harry Potter not had a knack for finding trouble. It seem to happen so quickly as Harry's navy blue cloak caught at the edge of the desk causing him to tumble to the ground and along with him went the the untested possibly dangerous potion.

 

 

 

Hermione Granger had taken month to decide what she had wanted to do after graduating Hogwarts. She had later decided to become a healer, to the surprise her close friends and the rest of the world. They had all assumed that she'd work for the Ministry in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because she had already changed laws; the most know were about Werewolves and house elves. Those closest to her began to joke that she  would slowly take over the Ministry and become Minister of Magic. Which to she would always reply by saying " I would never work for the Ministry, after all the dreadful things they've done and allowed,"  her upper lip curled in disdain.

 

What she never told anyone was that the reason she because a healer was to help The Weasley. The war had taken much from that family, especially from George.  She had wanted to give him back Fred, so that she could finally see him really smile again. Not only that but to help other families who, like the Weasley, had someone lying in the hospital  unable to live a full life due to an unknown curse.

 

For the first time Hermione Granger was at loss. She was too tired to understand what had happen and why Harry Potter was no longer in the room with her. She stared blankly at the fallen cauldron. _Harry was gone_ , she thought finally fully processing what had happen. She said no words leaving only a silence before the sounds of foot steps began, though she was unaware of the coming company. The moment he enter the room his eyes went to the fallen cauldron.

 

 

 

“Hermione! Hermione are you okay.” She felt large hands checking her over to see if anything had happen. A sigh of relief had left the man when he saw that she was not hurt. “ Hermione what happened here?”

 

“Harry,” her voice came out low almost in a whisper, she was still gazing at the fallen cauldron. “It fell on Harry and now he's gone. He...he grabbed it before—.” The sound of loud wailing interrupted her. Neville moved towards the sound, confusion written in his face. The moment he lifted the cauldron he gasped. There on the ground was a child a baby no more then seven month old with a striking to one Harry James Potter.

 

 

 

“Hermione I... um I don’t think Harry went anywhere.” Neville said swaying the baby to calm him down. “Tell what happen.” So Hermione explained everything to him. “How could this happen Hermione, the potion we were working on is not suppose to do this.” Neville's voice had come out calm but a bit agitated causing Hermione to become filled with guilt.

 

 

 

“I think I might have put something that wasn’t suppose to be there. I... I.” She stopped, her pride wasn’t letting her apologize. It was hard enough to admit she had made a mistake. The look on Neville's handsome face said it all. "Just say it," Hermione said clearly a bit irritated. He shook his head before opening his mouth to speck and closing it again.

 

 

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything about that actually. I was going to say that you should go get some sleep. I'll clean up here and watch little Harry I know you've been through enough without me adding more to it.” She gave him an awkward thanks before before leaving home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started at FF.net.


End file.
